A Moment of Passion
by Flanclanman
Summary: Our two favourite boys share some intimacy. Humourous and slightly smutty. Not your normal PWP. ALL dialogue because it's more fun.


Tally-ho pip-pip, my fine saucy friends! We meet again in Fanfictionland. And here I have my first smut -rejoice-. I hope it pleases you.

It's a little PWPy, but funny and original (I hope).

**Warning:** _Smut_ and _Slash_. Don't expect something fluffy and perfect. This is my idea of how Draco and Harry's first sexual time would really be; none of that silliness of having it perfectly like some of the smut one reads.

Sorry for the lack of actual bum-fun, it just worked better as slightly casual blowing.

ALL dialogue, hurrah. I suppose it's drabblish... I'm not sure. It was just a little plot fly that kept buzzing around my head until I squished this out of it (and that was a revolting metaphor, was it not? Hahahaha I love it.)

This took me about five minutes, so it might not be brilliantly written. PLEASE point out any grammar/spelling errors because I thrive on criticism; it is my life-blood... along with coffee.

**ohlook,aline...**

**A Moment of Passion.**

'God, Potter! Cover your teeth! _Ouch!_'

'Hey! Do you have _any_ idea how difficult it is to cover your teeth while doing this, Malfoy?! Mouths weren't made for this!'

'Well, you _have _to cover your teeth or I'm going to end up bleeding from places I'd really rather not bleed from!'

'Oh, for the love of—look, Malfoy, do you want a fucking blowjob or not? I said I'd give you one, I never made any promises about the quality!'

'Why do other blokes make such a big deal out of these things? This really isn't turning me on.'

'Shut up, I'm _trying_. This _is_ my first time doing this, you know.'

'Well I'll give you a tip, Potter, cover your teeth, or I choke you with it. Which I'm sure would be a lot more fun for the both of us.'

'Alright then, Malfoy, if you think you're so fantastic, why don't _you_ give _me _a blowjob and show me how it's done? Sound fair?'

'Fine! Get up, Potter, and sit down there. Yes. Right...'

'...'

'...'

'Are you going to do anything, or just stare at it like it'll bite you? Because I can promise you it won't. You're the only one armed with teeth down there. And as you've already pointed out to me, you're not allowed to use them.'

'Shut it, Potter! I'm thinking.'

'About what?!'

'I'm trying to figure out which angle to come from.'

'_What?!_'

'Well, obviously these things take thought and planning.'

'Malfoy, just put it in your mouth and suck on it. That's generally how these things work.'

'Oh, yes! And you know _so_ much about this, Mister Teeth!'

'At least I actually got around to—'

'...'

'Oh, god.'

'...'

'Ah! M-Malfoy!'

'...'

'Holy—oh my... Malfoy!'

'Hnn?'

'St- oh, god, s-stop!'

'Hnn?!'

'N-no, don't do a-anything, just s-stop!'

'Why?'

'Oh, god, you _have _to try that. Get up, sit down.'

'Potter, what the hell?! I was in the middle of something then.'

'I know, but you should try it, I mean with the teeth covered and such.'

'Potter.'

'Yes?'

'You're still... tackle-out.'

'Oh! So I am... never mind, you can finish it off later.'

'Only if I enjoy this as much as I enjoyed hearing you make those sounds.'

'Shut up.'

'...'

'...'

'Potter, you're going to have to do it soon, or we'll be in serious danger of losing the moment.'

'I know, I know, I'm just... figuring it out.'

'Figuring what out?'

'Covering the teeth.'

'I see...'

'...'

'...'

'Aha! Got it. Just... I dunno, sit back or something.'

'Doing.'

'...'

'Oh, crikey.'

'Hnn!'

'Ah... Oh. Do that again.'

'Hnn?'

'Yes that. Oh damn!'

'Hnnnnn...'

'P-Potter, s-stop a second.'

'Yes?'

'Just... err, do you think we should...'

'Should what?'

'Well, you know, do something else?'

'What? Why?'

'So that we're doing something mutually beneficial...'

'Err, like what?'

'I don't know! I'm not exactly the expert on this!'

'Fine, fine, Malfoy. Well, why don't we just use our hands at the same time?'

'You mean a mutual wank?'

'No! I mean I grab yours, you grab mine and we both get off.'

'Oh... okay.'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'I must say, Potter, although this is terribly nice for the down below it's not exactly thrilling compared to what we just did.'

'It _is _a bit disconcerting just staring at you.'

'Hmm, well in the book it always shows the participants kissing... Are we meant to... kiss?'

'Kiss?'

'Yes, Potter, it's when I touch my lips to yours and you reciprocate.'

'I know what a bloody kiss is, Malfoy.'

'Well get on with it!'

'Why don't you?!'

'I'm not kissing _you._'

'You sucked my cock, I think we should probably be past squeamishness.'

'I'm not squeamish... I just don't see why _you_ can't kiss _me_.'

'Aww. Shy, Malfoy?'

'Shut up, Potter.'

'Aww, ickle Malfoy's scared he's not good enough for big bad Potter.'

'I said, shut _up_, Potter. You have never in your life ever been _big _or _bad_.'

'What you gonna do, Malfmmph?'

'...'

'...'

'Shut you up, didn't it, Potter.'

'...yeah.'

'Wasn't too bad was it?'

'...no.'

'Want me to do it again?'

'...yes, please.'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'Uargh...'

'Move back, Potter, I'll finish you off properly.'

'W-what?'

'...'

'W-wait, I thought we were being mutually beneficial?'

'We will be, I just want to hear you make some more of those sounds.'

'...'

'Aww, Potter, you've gone all red.'

'Shut up...'

'...'

'Oh, god!'

'Hnnn.'

'Ah, ah... oh, Malfoy...'

'Huhuhnn...'

'Mmm...'

'Potter?'

'Hm?'

'...'

'What, Malfoy?'

'W-when you come...'

'Yes?'

'Say my name.'

'What? "Malfoy"?'

'No... I mean, say "Draco".'

'Oh... o-okay.'

'...'

'Aah!'

'...'

'Oh fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!'

'...'

'Oh, god! Mal-D-Draco! Oh!'

'Hmm...'

'...'

'...'

'Oh, wow... that was fantastic.'

'I gathered.'

'Your turn!'

'_How_ do you have so much energy left after that?'

'Post-coital excitement, I guess.'

'You _know_ words like "post-coital"?'

'I'll have you know I have quite a good vocabulary when I can be arsed.'

'Suuure.'

'Ssh! I'm going in. Or, rather... you are.'

'Very funny, Potter.'

'By the way...'

'Hm?'

'I said your name when I came, so you have to say mine.'

'Oh, fine, Potter. Just... just come on.'

'...'

'And stop smirking.'

'...'

'Oh, damn...'

'Mmmm.'

'Ah, oh... h-h-holy damn!'

'...'

'Oh, fuck, Potter.'

'Hnn!'

'H-Harry! Oh, fuck!'

'Hmm, tastes interesting, doesn't it?'

'Hmm...'

'Aw, Malfoy, you look all shagged out.'

'Prob'ly cause I am.'

'C-could I kiss you again?'

'...'

'You know, just to... I dunno... I just want to.'

'...'

'Well?'

'Shut up, Potter.'

'But—mmph...!'

'...'

'...'

'I should do this more often if it shuts you up.'

'...huh?'

'Exactly.'

**feeblereplacementforaline,isn'tit?...**

_I hate those line thingies. I have a permanent one stuck at the bottom of this word document and it won't go away no matter what I do! Grrrr. So I've decided that my __LINES__ shall now be _WORDS_ in __**BOLD**__. Sorry if they're distracting... I shan't use them in something that isn't humourous._

_Anyway! I hope you liked reading my little dialogue awkward smut Harry Draco fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! (which is a lot.) It's so much easier to write when I have absolutely nothing else to do. ¬¬ damn holidays._

_Until next time, my loves._

_Toodly-oodly-doo!_

_FCM_


End file.
